DIRRTY
by DanceNaked7
Summary: A songfic thats about what happens when Chloe got drunk, and the rest of the gang went crazy. I was really hyper when I wrote this, so its kinda scary.


Title: Dirrty  
  
Description: A songfic using Dirrty by CA about what happens when Chloe gets drunk, and the rest of the gang goes crazy. ; P  
  
PS: I was really really hyper when I wrote this... yea, you'll see. Oh and this is not suppose to be offensive, and it is kinda naughty, so if that's not sumthing u like. DEF. don't read this!  
DIRRTY  
  
"Gimme another one, I need mooooooore!" Chloe whined as the bartender poured her another drink. It wasn't like Chloe to get this trashed, but she didn't care right now. All she wanted was to get as drunk as possible.  
  
Chloe had just downed her entire drink in one gulp, as Clark, Pete, and Lana all came into the bar. They spotted Chloe and jogged to her.  
  
"Chloe, what do you think your doing?" Clark asked  
  
"Yea Chlo, you had us worried!" Pete chimed in.  
  
Lana just gave a concerned look and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"Guys. I think you need to loosen up" Chloe told them. "and... "  
  
Just then a song came on and Chloe jumped up.  
  
/////Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!) Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)/////  
  
"Lets dance!" she exclaimed. Chloe then proceeded to grab Pete and drag him onto the floor where she turned so he faced her back and put his hands on her hips. She started to move. and Pete was so entranced by the movement of her hips and butt, that he couldn't help but join in the dancing.  
  
/////Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise/////  
  
"Are they CRAZY?" Lana asked. she pretended to act disgusted at the racy dancing, but quite honestly she was jealous that Pete would dance with a drunken Chloe, but Clark wouldn't dance with her. "Come one, we have to talk to Chloe" Clark said trying to be the hero. Lana opened her mouth to say something, but Clark was striding over, so all she could do was follow. Clark made his way through the crowed dance floor to find Pete and Chloe doing some bump and grind move, and neither seemed to mind that anyone could watch. Clark cleared his throat loudly, and Pete looked up and smiled. /////Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival/////  
  
"Oh hi Clark." Pete stopped dancing and Chloe looked up too, with a frown. "What do you two think your doing?" Clark asked, extremely annoyed. "Jesus Clark, we're dancing!" Chloe snapped "But Chloe." Clark started but he was interrupted but a very agitated Chloe. "Clark look, I've TRIED to wait for you to notice me, I was in love with you, but you know what, you fucked it up, so I found someone new, someone who actually likes me!" Chloe then turned to Pete, and started making out with him right in front of Clark and Lana, who was standing right behind Clark. After they finish kissing she looked at Clark and raised an eyebrow while all Pete could do was smile a lot. At first Clark's jaw dropped open, then he started cracking up. He laughed so hard tears started coming out of his eyes. The three others just looked at him like he had five heads. "I'm SO sorry Chloe, I thought you'd have known by now!" He managed to speak through the laughs. "Know what?" It may have been the alcohol, but Chloe's mind was going very slowly. "Chloe. I'M GAY!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Lana who was standing right behind Clark screamed. Clark turned around and said "I'm sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."  
  
Lana was so upset that she found the nearest fork and stabbed in through her heart, but now before setting her hair on fire and jumping into a pool full of man eating fish that just happened to be 5 feet away from them.  
  
"OMG!" Pete screamed  
  
"Don't tell me you actually LIKED that bitch did you Pete?" Chloe asked  
  
"HELL NO! That whore owed me $20!" He exclaimed  
  
"It's a small price to pay for her death" Lex chimed in. He had come into the bar just in time to see Lana die.  
  
They all laughed. "Well if you don't mind." Lex tugged on Clark's shirt and kissed him, how about we have a little fun since Pete and Chloe seem to be doing just that?  
  
Clark eyed Lex suspiciously, and Lex smiled, then leaned in and started whispering in Clark's ear. Clark turned about 5 shades of red before Lex dragged him off.  
  
"Well now that they're gone." Pete said, as he smacked Chloe's ass, and the music seemed to get even louder.  
  
/////Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise///// In a matter of seconds Chloe and Pete noticed a crowd gathering around the bar counter, and Chloe, even though she was drunk was curious to what was so interesting. So she once again dragged Pete away. The crowd was thick that Chloe had to give all the men hickeys so they could finally see what all the fuss was over. Chloe and Pete's jaws dropped when they saw that the crowd had gathered around Lex and Clark who were now almost totally naked and beating each other with whips while wearing tight leather g-strings. Clark's said SPANK ME and Lex's read HARDER. /////Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah.../////  
  
But they seemed to be a crowd pleaser so Chloe and Pete left them to their work. Suddenly Pete was having a huge erection, and then decided to pounce on Chloe then and there and proceeded to have hot passionate sex again, and again and again. Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
/////Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Uh, what///// 


End file.
